


【勋海】如愿

by Eting



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 4





	【勋海】如愿

「东海哥 我写了首新歌想先你听听看 我去找哥吧？」  
「知道了 我去找你吧^____^」  
-  
自从在日本跟吴世勋交换了号码，他就常常以各种名义约李东海见面，虽然在日本告别前吴世勋向他表白了，但回国后两人似乎都默契的没有提起那件事，就像是普通朋友般相处。  
几个月后两人更加熟悉，吴世勋也终于发现原来李东海就是传说中被奉为大神级的年轻作曲家，行事极为神秘低调，通常是只见曲不见人的，吴世勋有些委屈又赌气，心想他自以为已经跟李东海成为关系亲密的朋友，却直到现在才发现原来自己一点都不了解他，李东海也明白他的情绪，不免有些愧疚，答应了以后会常常来找他，吴世勋这才在嘴角泄露出笑容。  
-  
这已经不是李东海第一次到吴世勋家，他上一次来的时候甚至还为总是叫外送的弟弟煮了一桌好菜才离开，近期正好是EXO的休假期，吴世勋却是闲不下来，虽然他是队内的舞蹈line，但近期也会创作一些小歌曲，李东海看他认真努力的神情，也会给予全力的支持与帮助，常常提供一些建议或分享自己的创作经历。  
-  
「哥～快进来！」吴世勋老早就坐在沙发上等的就是门铃响起。  
「哎你不冷啊！去穿件外套！」已经是入秋的天气，怕冷的李东海在出门前还被他的男人赶去换了件更厚的外套才被放了出门，眼前的吴世勋却仅仅穿了件黑色的吊带衫，露出精壮结实的手臂，贴身的布料似乎都能隐隐看见掩藏在底下的腹肌线条，李东海看得脸微微发烫。 「没事 家里很暖活的！」吴世勋笑笑的解释，他不是没看到李东海脸颊浮起的红晕。  
-  
两人又编又改的终于结束了作曲的话题，时针都已经转了好几圈，几乎耗掉了一整个下午，李东海看向时钟，已经快要五点了，他于是说「饿了吧？冰箱有什么吗？哥给你做饭吧！」  
「嗯...有昨天剩下的白饭....」  
「我上次拿来的泡菜还有吧？来做泡菜炒饭吧！」  
「哥真好～」吴世勋比李东海高上不少，却老是喜欢窝进李东海怀里撒娇，一个一米八的大男孩缩成一团撒娇的画面实在有点违和，但李东海却似乎挺吃这套的，他揉了揉吴世勋的脑袋笑说「快起来啊大狗狗」

两人吃饱喝足，吴世勋收拾着桌面上的碗盘，李东海已经拿了一部分进到厨房清洗，他连忙走上前说「我来吧 哥去客厅休息」  
「没事 我手都沾湿了我洗就好」  
「哥～这样我下次都不吃你煮的饭了！」  
「你喔！」李东海被他孩子气的发言惹笑，戴着手套的一只手举起来对着吴世勋喷了一把水「啊～哥你好幼稚」吴世勋被泼了一脸水，不甘心的也将手弄湿一样喷了李东海一脸  
「喂～」  
互不相让的两人在厨房胡闹一阵子，两个人不仅仅是脸，就连上衣都湿透了  
「哎呀！」玩开的吴世勋最后干脆捧起一把水作势要泼到李东海身上，他以为李东海会闪过，没想到李东海却转向另个方向，白色的衬衫完全吸附那一捧水，湿漉漉的贴在李东海胸膛，逐渐转为透明，还依稀可见颜色美好的两粒红樱微微挺立着。  
「啊哥！抱歉！我以为...我以为你会闪过去的...我...我去给你拿毛巾！」吴世勋红着脸转身离开厨房，甩着脑袋却怎么也甩不掉刚刚眼前的画面，身下似乎有股热气渐渐燃起...  
而厨房内的李东海却是在吴世勋转身那刻露出了狡黠的笑容。  
吴世勋拿着毛巾走了回来，李东海已经坐在客厅的沙发上，他赶紧将毛巾披上李东海的肩膀一面说「哥 还是我借你衣服吧？」奇怪？他怎么觉得李东海身上的衬衫又更湿了？  
「嗯？好啊」语罢，他就已经上手自己解开衬衫的扣子。  
-  
吴世勋从卧室走出来时发现李东海已经解开衬衫所有的扣子，而且居然连裤子也脱掉了！  
「裤子也湿了呀」见吴世勋更加涨红的脸与呆楞的表请，李东海语带无辜的解释  
「啊....这样啊...」唔...怎么觉得好热...  
吴世勋赶紧将手上的T恤递给他，想当然，对于李东海来说这件衣服是相当宽松，下摆几乎遮盖了他大半个屁股。  
李东海更衣的过程吴世勋的头全程都撇向另一边，脸却是红着像要滴出血，看的李东海想发笑。  
他坐到吴世勋边上，手搭上他的肩膀并凑到他的耳边呼气问「你都这么坐怀不乱的吗？」  
「？！」吴世勋惊讶的转过头，没想到却直直地撞上李东海的嘴唇，这似乎并不是意外，因为李东海正主动的用着灵活的小舌挑逗他的唇，他瞬间愣了神，就这么放任李东海软热的舌肉闯进自己的口腔，他好像停止了呼吸。  
「接吻都不会吗？」李东海好笑的看着面前紧张的忘记呼吸的害羞大男孩  
「唔...我....」吴世勋红着脸支支吾吾说不出话，像个情窦初开的少年  
「嗯～」李东海又扶着男孩的肩膀将唇送到他的嘴边并轻舔他的嘴角「真可爱～难道是初吻？」  
「嗯...」吴世勋听着李东海的口气也隐隐有些不服气，他主动捧起李东海的脸用力的吻了上去，像是在证明什么般的焦急而慌乱，贪婪的席卷对方口腔内的气息。  
吻一遍遍的落下，上唇、嘴角、舌尖渐渐往下落在线条优美的侧颈，他终于忍不住伸出犬齿啃咬人儿形状美好的锁骨。  
「啊...疼...」被吴世勋不知控制的力道咬得生疼，李东海微微皱起眉低声叫疼  
深陷情欲的少年被李东海的叫唤声一惊回过神，看着眼前的人白皙锁骨一枚枚红印，润红的唇瓣还带着水光，他吓得赶紧放开李东海，不知所措的拉开两人的距离。  
「对不起...我...」他慌忙的道歉  
「嗯？你不是...喜欢我吗？」李东海失望的低下头「不喜欢我吗？那在日本....」他作势要站了起来  
「不是！我...我喜欢你啊...我只是...只是...不敢想...我...」吴世勋急忙拉住李东海的手，急切的想要解释  
「可以喔 没关系的」李东海主动牵过吴世勋的手放到自己的腰上，他岔开腿坐到吴世勋腿上，捧起他的脸给他鼓励的亲吻。  
「东海…」吴世勋着迷的望着眼前魅惑至极的人，甚至连敬语都忘了说，他凑上前认真又虔诚的吻着李东海，他想这么做很久了....他早该这么做的....  
他一个翻身将李东海压在沙发上，将他的T恤拉高至胸上露出底下皎洁的酮体，却在腰上发现几枚不明显的吻痕，他瞬间有些失落，他想起李东海提起的那些「男人们」，他知道李东海不会只属于他，但没关系的....至少自己还有机会能拥有他....  
虽然是这么想，但他还是有些嫉妒的狠狠的一口咬在李东海胸上，留下一枚不浅的牙印，李东海被他咬得吃痛的叫出声，他轻轻拍了吴世勋的头「笨蛋！用舔的知道吗！」  
吴世勋无辜的看了他一眼，还是乖乖收起牙齿伸出舌头舔弄着被自己咬出的牙印。  
-  
室内的温度急剧上升，两人的衣物不知何时已全数脱去，黑色沙发衬的李东海的肤色更加白皙，细碎的发丝散在皮质沙发上，他主动的用手抱着自己的双腿架在胸前让已经微微湿润的穴口完全露出，并等着吴世勋帮自己扩张「看来这个还是会的嘛？」  
「...看过一些影片...」吴世勋低声地说，他家并没有准备润滑液，只好用护手霜，这也是他第一次做这件事，显得格外小心翼翼，深怕弄疼了李东海。  
第一次遇见前戏做的那么缓慢认真的男人，反倒让李东海有些难耐的催促，手指已经进来了四根，相当足够的，他脚都举酸了！  
「嗯...可以了...世勋...进来....」最后还是他拉开吴世勋的手并主动用跨部磨蹭对方，这才逼的吴世勋终于按耐不住将他的大腿又折到胸前缓缓的插入自己的性器。  
「呼...」灼热的欲望瞬间被湿软的甬道紧密包覆，吴世勋舒服的呼出一口气  
李东海满意地看着他的表情，调皮的用力收缩了穴口。  
「唔呃..！」被这么一夹，吴世勋差点直接缴械，还好最后有忍住，他看着身下露出得逞笑容的小猫咪，觉得自己好像被看扁了。  
「唔嗯！等...啊...世勋...慢...啊嗯....」不过事后证明是李东海小看他了，虽说是没有性事经验的少年，不会什么技巧，但一味地用力顶弄，硬是把李东海撞的话都说不清。  
「东海哥...」吴世勋将李东海翻了个身，一面在滑嫩细致的美背落下密密麻麻的亲吻一面加快身下挺动的速度，嘴上一边问着「舒服吗？哥哥我表现得好吗？」  
「啊嗯...呜...笨蛋...不要问啦...」李东海侧着头，露出优美的侧颈线，软糯的鼻音略带哭腔。

他把李东海抱起放到客厅的茶几边缘，李东海的臀部几乎是悬空，仅靠两只胳膊吃力的撑着桌面，而腰被吴世勋掐的老紧，粗长的性器不知疲倦的贯穿已泥泞不堪的小穴  
「啊嗯...世勋...」李东海仰着头难耐的呻吟着，吴世勋突然一把握住他挺立的性器上下套弄着，突然的刺激让李东海的呻吟变的更加破碎，眼角也流下生理泪水「唔...你骗人...  
你不是...啊嗯...第一次吧？ 」  
「我想让哥哥舒服嘛.....」语毕，吴世勋更加快手上套弄的动作，身下的挺动逐渐加快、用力，拔出了小半根又用力的全数撞了进去，肉体撞击的啪啪声伴着水声响的格外的快速与激烈。  
「呀嗯！我...啊...」李东海突然拔高了尖叫，前端被弄射了出来，他缓过神，看着压着自己的男人眼眸逐渐加深，意识到是快泄出来的迹象，他按住吴世勋不断挺动的跨部，软软的说「不能...嗯...别射进来...啊嗯...」虽然他是挺喜欢这孩子的，但在性爱方面他还是有自己的原则，在还没完全认可之前是不会让其他男人射进自己体内的....虽然他的确是有点犹豫....  
「唔...不行吗...哥...我真的...不行吗？」吴世勋听见李东海这么说，他当然还是会乖乖听话，但是心里难免有些受伤，他语带失望的说，身下的动作也放缓了下来。  
「嗯...不....」李东海还在挣札地摇着头「啊...你....你别停下...呜嗯..」见吴世勋停下了动作，李东海反倒难受了起来，他抬起腿圈住吴世勋精壮的腰让自己更加靠近他。  
「哥...东海哥...我爱的东海哥...我真的不行吗？」吴世勋按住李东海想要自己扭动的腰，开始缓缓的摩擦更加湿热紧致的肉穴，到最后更是完全拔出，只在会阴处磨蹭，虽然这也令他相当难受，但他更加想得到李东海的允许。  
「呜嗯...你....」李东海简直被逼急了，他支起身子，用仅存的力气又将吴世勋推坐在沙发上，张着双腿就想朝勃发的粗长性器坐下却又被吴世勋抱着腰阻止动作，他被逼出生理泪水，体内的欲望剧烈渴望得到缓解，他哭的梨花带泪指控男人的恶行「你变了！都不听话...呜呜...」  
「我亲爱的东海哥...让我射进去吧...嗯..?」吴世勋看着面前的人哭红了眼，也感到相当心疼，他就赌最后一次...这次李东海再拒绝，自己就不再强求！况且自己也憋的相当难受...  
「呜呜...射进来....我要你射进来....啊嗯！」终于如愿以偿听到李东海哭着求自己射入，吴世勋也不再忍耐，扶着李东海的腰，对准自己硬得生疼的欲望直接松了手，瞬间的重力加速度让性器直接撞进了穴口最深处。  
「啊嗯！」猛烈的快感在体内爆发，李东海爽的眼泪直直往下坠。  
「唔...好像更湿...更热....」吴世勋不等李东海的适应，掐紧了李东海的腰狠狠的顶弄起来。  
「啊啊...嗯...快...啊...」沉浸在快感中，李东海的呻吟越拔越高，直到吴世勋终于将精液射进他体内，李东海的意识才渐渐回笼，小腹湿漉漉的，后知后觉的发现，自己竟然被第一次做爱的吴世勋操射了...  
他软着腿按着吴世勋结实的胸膛将自己’拔出’他的性器上，没有阻挡的白浊液体顺着白皙的腿跟缓缓流下，滴在吴世勋的小腹上，量还不少。  
吴世勋见状，一手抹起他的体液顺势涂抹在李东海被欲望染成玫瑰色的桐体上  
「你...！」李东海羞红了脸，软软的小拳打在他胸膛，他又被吴世勋一把拉进自己怀里，吴世勋埋头在他的颈肩，贪婪吸取芬芳，声音闷闷的「我把哥哥操射了....哥哥不夸奖我吗？」  
「你这臭小子！」平常极为听自己话的弟弟，一到床上居然变的这么腹黑，李东海瞬间觉得自己被骗了，还以为找到一个自己能在床上当主导者的床伴，没想到一狼变起来居然这么...  
-  
洗漱过后的李东海恢复了点体力，已经是晚上九点多了，李东海婉拒了吴世勋要他留下的邀约，赶紧打电话让李赫宰来接自己，要是自己夜宿不归，家里的男人可是会乱吃醋的！虽然吴世勋的滋味的确不错....下次吧！  
-  
「赫宰前辈！您好！很期待之后和您能有机会合作！」来接李东海的男人居然是自己景仰已久的舞蹈前辈，吴世勋心情也有些激动。  
李赫宰危险的眯起眼，上下打量面前男人，又看了看躲在自己身后露出餍足笑容的李东海，他将李东海揽到自己怀里，最后还是露出官方笑容，鼓励似的拍拍吴世勋的肩膀「嗯...以后有机会的！」  
-  
两人进到电梯，李赫宰轻捏李东海的脸颊无奈道「你这贪得无厌的小猫咪！被喂的很饱是吧？」  
「赫宰…我还是最爱你了呀...」李东海垫起脚环着李赫宰的脖子将一枚香吻印在他脸上。  
「哼...看来以后真的要跟那小子‘合作’才能喂饱你了吧？」


End file.
